Let's Be an Otaku Together
by TheAwesomeOrange
Summary: Rin Kagamine loves anime however her friends do not agree with her love for anime and cosplay. All she wants is one friend who likes anime too. A strange encounter with her idolized cosplayer and the silent boy in her graphic design class might be what she needs.


**A/N: I LIVE! This idea came to me after watching the song when she found out I was an otaku by Kaito and Rin and Len were there being two otaku's together. So yeah hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid or any other products mentioned here**

**Lets Be an Otaku Together**

Sighing for the umpteenth time I pack away the last figurine and store it safely into my closet. Today my friends from school would be coming over, but if they were to see my room as it was an hour ago they wouldn't be too pleased. I am Rin Kagamine and an otaku at heart, however my friends are otakuphobes and didn't take to kindly when they first found out about my 'unhealthy' obsession of anime.

Closing the closet door I turn to see bare walls and mostly empty bookshelf. I felt as if I had just entered Narnia or something as I looked around the foreign room that I wasn't familiar with. I didn't even know my wall was yellow.

I collapse on my bed waiting for my friends to arrive. Oh how I wish I had one friend that could be an otaku with me. We would go to conventions together cosplayed as people from the same anime. We would watch anime all night till five in the morning. Then they would enter my room without a look of disgust, but with amazement and they would tell me about the posters or figurines they own. A friend like that would be nice.

I snap awake at the sound of a doorbell being hit too many times. Wait, when did I go to sleep? I run over to the door where Gumi, Teto and Lily were standing on the other side grinning. I smile back at them and wait for them to enter before closing the door.

"Wow Rin it's been so long since I've seen you," cheered Gumi as she gave me a hug.

"I saw you yesterday at school, Gumi," I said laughing at the green haired girls antics.

"Yeah and that's been too long," she says as she moves away from me.

We spent rest of the night eating pizza and talking about the latest gossip at school.

"Hey Rin, do you have a date for prom next week," Lily asks giving me an evil smirk.

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning on going," I said quickly.

"Come on Rinny~ don't be shy just because you don't have a boyfriend," said Teto taking a handful of popcorn into her hand.

"I really wasn't going to go," I start sweating nervously. I have to be careful of what I say. I can't exactly say 'I'm not going to prom because I already paid for my ticket at an anime convention'.

"If it's not having a boyfriend to go with I could always set you up with my brother, Ted," Teto said.

"Doesn't Ted already have a girlfriend," I ask.

"Yeah, three," Teto says with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Thanks for the offer, but no. I am not going to prom guys and especially not going to go with your brother, Teto."

Teto shrugs grabbing for more popcorn. Gumi says, "It's not like you're doing anything important that day, right? I could buy you the ticket and set you up with someone that isn't a womanizer."

"Well, I kind of do have something planned," shit not good if I don't find an excuse in five seconds I'm so screwed.

"What are you doing then," questions Lily with that same evil smirk.

"Umm," crap I stuttered. "I have to work that day."

"Really, on a saturday," asks Teto.

"Yeah, it's a bummer that I have to work then, but it's not like I will miss not going to prom," I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. They seem to have bought my fib.

They then continued on with there conversation about boy's and normal people talk. I can't wait till next week.

I walk out of algebra two groaning at my unfortunate luck. During the weekend I had forgotten to study for the unit test that was today. I spent all day Saturday cleaning the house and hiding my posters, manga, pushes and figurines for when Gumi, Teto and Lily came over. After they left on Sunday I put back my entire anime collection and spent the rest of the day working on my final touches of my cosplay last minute.

I put away my math books in my locker before heading to my graphic design class. However, my bad luck seems to be reoccurring and I just so happen to bump into Kaito, aka my ex boyfriend.

"Hey, it's you, Rin. I haven't seen you around the school halls in awhile," The bluenette says with his signature smile that made me scoff.

"Hello Kaito," I say with utter hatred. "And I am glad I haven't had to see your cheating face in awhile and I would like to keep it that way."

"Fighsty as ever I see. Well, it was nice seeing you again. Maybe I will see you more," He winks and walks away. God, I hated that man.

Frustrated, I speed walked the rest of the way to graphic design.

"Hey, you look mad."

I turn to see Len whom sits next to me. "Yeah I am a bit mad," I say as I sit down and turn on the computer.

"Whenever I am mad I take out my frustrations in drawing," Len said. He was smiling as he hooked up his tablet to continue on a project.

Len Kagamine was the school's top artist. His artwork is always colorful and all the art teachers adore him. He was also one of the most reserved kids I have ever met. That being said this was actually the most words he's ever said to me.

"Really," I ask slightly enjoying conversing with the usually silent Len.

"Yeah, because when someone or something makes me mad I can draw something bad happening to them."

I was still a bit shocked about the blonde speaking to me. It made kind of happy to know that he was voluntarily speaking to me and not because of an assignment. His disordered blonde hair was also a bit cute. What am I thinking? This is probably a one time thing, only.

"That sounds a bit dark coming from you," I absent mindedly say without thinking.

Len turns to look at me with a confused expression. Oh crap I definitely messed things up. Wait, what is there to mess up? He's just the silent, cute, blonde who sits next to me in graphic design, that's it.

"Everyone has a bit of dark thoughts every once in awhile, right," he says smiling again and I can feel my cheeks redden just a bit.

"I guess so," I trail off as I finally look back at my screen.

The rest of the day flew by and I was walking up the steps to my house in no time it seems.

The next days were relatively normal. I took notes, sang, more notes, a test, and no Kaito's. However, Len started to talk to me for a few minutes before class would start and I took pure enjoyment in that. He was really sweet, it reminded me of Kaito when I first met him.

Kaito was nice and would take me out to ice cream every so often. He was the first friend I made when I moved during my sophomore year. When he found out about my liking of anime he was curious and accepted that I liked it. A few months later I made friends with the other three and started going out with Kaito. We didn't do much besides play a few games and go see movies together. I was really happy being with him, but I saw him making out with Meiko and he didn't even say sorry. I was so upset that day. I would have been fine if he broke things of with me before or even made up a silly excuse. Of course he didn't get away with it lightly. The next day I yelled at him and slapped him for good measure.

I was worried. What if the same thing happens? Len doesn't seem like someone who would cheat or go out with me so soon, but neither did Kaito.

I sat down in graphic design and for a first was here before Len. In two and a half hours I would be on my way to the anime convention and meet my cosplay idol. Stuck in my thoughts of cosplay and anime I didn't realize that Len had walked in and sat down already. Maybe Teto was right in saying my obsession was a bit unhealthy.

"Hello, Rin," he greets.

"You look tired today," I point out the slight bags under his eyes.

"I didn't sleep well last night," he yawned to emphasize his point.

"Me either," I was so excited about the convention I was restless and wondering how meeting my cosplay idol for the first time would play out.

"Are you going to prom this weekend, Rin," Len asks. I groan internally, not this question again.

"No, I never was too interested in such things," I just hope he wouldn't start bombarding me with questions to why I don't.

"Neither am I. I have better things to do this weekend anyways," Len chuckled. I was a bit surprised at the answer, but then again he really wasn't one to question such a tedious thing.

After putting on my white headphones I was ready to go to the convention. I had spent five months making my cosplay of the female Kagami twin Lenka who is one of my favorite singers. I always liked singing and if I was lucky to get in the music industry I would want to be someone like her. Minus the digital animation stuff. Okay, so my favorite wasn't even real and just a holographic projection on a screen, but I still think she is awesome.

The anime convention was filled with tons of cosplayer and non-cosplayers. I always enjoyed going to these. For three days people like me who love anime and dressing up meet up and have fun.

This was my first time at this convention so everything was still new to me and I didn't know where any of the panels would be at. Distracted with looking at room numbers I trip over someone's prop and fall on top of another cosplayer. I never did have good luck to begin with after all.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't looking," I look down at the other cosplayer who was getting up and it was none other than the same cosplayer I came all the way here to meet. Great, why couldn't it have been some random cosplayer that wasn't, _him_!

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either," he smiles and stands up fully. He was about the same height as me and what a coincidence, or maybe just my bad luck again, he was cosplayed as Rinto, the other Kagami Vocaloid.

"You're NEL the cosplayer," I say still very shocked.

"Yeah, that's me," he says rubbing the back of his neck. Oh god, I made an awkward scene and now he is going to know me as the wierd Lenka cosplayer who tripped and fell on him.

"I'm sorry again, it was nice seeing you, albeit it was an awkward way to meet," I rant off nervously.

He chuckles familiarly, "I said it was alright didn't I, Lenka?" I redden in embarrassment.

"Can take a picture of you two," asks a cosplayer holding up their phone. I look over at NEL and he nods in agreement to the picture and we do are poses. After the person takes the picture and thanks us we were alone, in a way, again.

"Hey, do you want to come with me and we can be cosplaying Rinto and Lenka Kagami together," NEL asks and I nod slowly as I was shocked at the question. No one usually talks to me at conventions let alone a should be popular cosplayer like NEL.

We walked around the vendors room together and I bought a new figurine and few cheap pins. Three more people asked for our pictures as well. It was around eight when NEL offered for us to sit down and eat. I was smart enough to pack myself some food before I left so I wouldn't have to pay for the ridiculous priced food they have at the convention.

NEL sat across from me with the slice of pizza he ordered. "How is the convention like, Rin. You said it was your first time here, right?"

I stopped eating my sandwich abruptly and stare at my idolized cosplayer. "H-how do you know my name," I stutter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry it was a slip of tongue. It's on your badge," he said as he pointed to the colorful admittance badge. It did in fact have my name written on there. unconsciously I look over to his badge, but it was flipped the other way.

"Oh, I forgot our names are on them."

"It's something easily forgotten," he laughs. The laugh sounded familiar to me. but I shook it off. A lot of him seemed familiar, "I shouldn't have said it anyways."

We spent the next few minutes in an awkward silence. "To answer your question, yeah I am having fun at this convention. It's hard not to have fun at an anime convention," I saw trying to break the tension that had started forming.

The Rinto cosplayer smiles as he takes another bite of his pizza. "I guess your right," he says.

"Of course I am right. Being with people interested in the same things you are is a blast," I cheerfully exclaim throwing my hands up into the air even. "Especially when your friends don't like or accept your liking of anime and cosplay."

"Why do you have friends that don't accept you for who you are?"

I look at him a bit confused before shrugging, "they're are my only friends here and they are actually very nice besides being otakuphobes."

"Otakuphobes," He asks to himself before bursting out laughing. My cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Why are you laughing," I accuse.

"It's because, it's the most accurate wording of some people I know," he says in between his laughter.

I smile widely and warm feeling spreads in my heart.

There is a sudden and unexpected flash that hits my face. I look at NEL who is grinning and waving around his phone, obviously the causer of almost blinding me.

"What was that for," I say while rubbing my eyes.

"You should smile more. You're cute when you're not upset or frowning."

I blush at this look away in embarrassment. How would he know what I look like upset or frowning?

The next two days went by with a lot more cosplayers, panels, skits and autographs. I didn't see NEL again, but that was alright. I spent the whole time Friday with him and that was more than anything I could ask for.

"Why did Monday ever have to come," I mumble to myself as I walk to my graphic design class.

I did a presentation today in english and vocabulary test in chemistry. I was down right exhausted from the convention and my brain was hurting from all the information being shoved into it. I lazily sat down in my seat to tired to even turn on my computer and opted for putting my head on the desk instead.

"Hey Rin. How was your weekend?"

I turn to see Len smiling happily and looking a lot more energetic than me. "It was fun," I reply sheepishly.

"That's fantastic," he said cheerfully. I never had seen so much energy coming from Len before. He seemed like he could run a marathon and not even be tired now.

"So how was yours," I ask as I sat up in my chair and finally turned on the computer.

"Mine was fun too, I even made a girl."

For some reason I felt a pain in my heart as he said that. It's not like I am his girlfriend we are just two people who sit next to each other in graphic design class.

"She has the most beautiful smile too. Do you want to see a picture of her?"

In truth I didn't give a crap what she looks like, but Len was so excited and happy that I didn't want to say no. I wondered why he was acting so talkative lately? So I nod and he happily starts looking for the picture on his phone. I now notice his computer and tablet aren't even on yet.

"Here she is," he says happily while handing me his white phone.

The picture was of a girl with long blonde hair and was smiling. Food was spread out in front of her and overall the picture was blurry as if it was rushed in being taken.

"Her name is, Rin."

It was me.

"You're NEL," I asked Len who was already looking away shyly down at his tablet.

"Yeah. When you bumped into me on Friday I had read your name on your badge then. I was surprised that you were interested in anime and even the Vocaloids. For the last few months I wanted to get to know you and at that moment I thought that would be my best chance. I sound like a stalker don't I?"

The silent Len wanted to get to know me for the last few months? He was also my favorite cosplayer NEL. This was a lot to take in, but the red in my cheeks was probably making me look like a tomato.

"I've always wanted a friend who liked anime for the longest time, actually," I say still blushing madly.

"Me too. Let's be otaku's together!"

**This is a horrible ending, but whatever I am not good at writing anyways.**

**Review please? :3**


End file.
